The invention relates to an RFID transponder.
The invention further relates to an RFID transponder web.
It is known to code RFID transponders by using RFID printer-encoders. An RFID printer-encoder typically prints visual information like barcode or human readable on top of the RFID transponder. Same or, alternatively, different information is electronically programmed inside the IC memory of the RFID transponder by the reader antenna of the printer.
However, some RFID transponders have structures which may isolate the antenna of the transponder from the radiation of the reader antenna of the printer. Said structure of the RFID transponder is usually the ground plane of the antenna of said transponder. For instance, if the printer has its reader antenna below the ground plane, it is usually not possible to couple the reader antenna to the antenna of the RFID transponder. Therefore the RFID transponder cannot be encoded in said printer.